Pain
Pain is a Quirk which is used by Totsu Kando. Information Pain is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Pain gives Totsu the ability to increase or decrease her own pain sensitivity. After enough Quirk Strengthening, the user becomes able to share her level of pain sensitivity with others via skin contact. Usage Limitations * Totsu making her own pain sensitivity too high can cause her to faint from pain, especially if hit. * Totsu making her own pain sensitivity too low can cause her to have difficulty moving and make it harder to exert strength with her muscles. * Sharing her pain sensitivity with people only lasts as long as skin contact is kept. Techniques Pain Suppress: Totsu lowers her pain sensitivity, allowing her to endure normally painful things without a sweat. Painful Reflex: Totsu increases her pain sensitivity and focuses on her senses. This allows her to, while painful, become more aware of her body and her sense of touch, as well as her sense of touch becoming more reactive, allowing her to more easily and accurately dodge attacks. Pain Punch: Totsu punches her target, increasing both their pain sensitivities right when her fist makes contact, resulting in her opponent initially suffering a lot more pain from the punch than they normally would have. It also causes Totsu's fist to initially hurt more from doing the punch. Pain Killer: Totsu lowers the pain sensitivity of a hurt ally or an injured civilian, usually while carrying them to safety. Numbing Push: Totsu pushes her target with one or both of her hands while she numbs their pain sensitivity, causing them to be unable to resist. Numbing Throw: Totsu grabs and numbs her target, preventing them from resisting, and then throws them. Numbing Grab: Totsu grabs and numbs her target, preventing them from moving their body or exerting strength with their muscles. Painful Grab: Totsu grabs an opponent and increases their pain sensitivity high enough that their body will reactionarily stop them when they try to move. Injured Grab: Totsu grabs an injured opponent and increases their pain sensitivity, causing their body to reactionarily stop them when they try to move. Injured Knockout: Totsu increases the pain sensitivity of an injured opponent to a high level, causing them to faint from the pain. Numbingly Painful Aikido: Totsu combines her Quirk with Aikido, numbing her opponent while putting them into holds and then combining painful holds with increasing their pain. Super Move Seismic Pain: Totsu stands still, closes her eyes, focuses, and increases her pain sensitivity to an extremely high level. This allows her to pick up the slight vibrations in the ground to sense people in her vicinity. If she is touched or hit in this state, she's guaranteed to faint from the pain. She normally has to be barefoot to use this technique, but her Seismic Socks and Flats allow her to use this technique without taking anything off first. Pained Knockout: Totsu touches her target and increases both of their pain sensitivities to a level that would knock most people out. Totsu can usually endure this level of pain due to her experience with it and her training to endure it, allowing her to knock out her opponent without fainting herself. Compatibility Good * Good compatibility with Quirks that cause their own user's pain due to her being able to both lower the pain of her allies, allowing them to use their Quirk more and more easily knock out opponents with pain due to them already being in some amount of pain. Bad Under the Effects of Trigger When under the effects of Trigger, Pain causes the user to gain an aura that surrounds the user's body, extending out a few feet. This aura allows Totsu to share her current level of pain sensitivity with people who are in contact with it. Trivia Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe